Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru
by Shinjiro-Kenzo
Summary: Nothing specail... just first writing attempt! R&R!


Okay... this is nothing specail, just wanted to post up something ^_^. R&R if you want!  
  
I also do not own Inuyasha, wish I could thought cause then I could give havlf ownership to my GF and she'll marry me!!  
  
Time worked on: 1 hour.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Inuyasha?" Said kagome in a low voice. Inuyasha glarred at her. "Yeah!? What is it!?" Replied Inuyasha. Kagome lowered her head a bit, pointing in the direction of the woods. "I heard something coming from the woods that really spooked me out." Inuyasha looked towards the forest where they were camping nearby, his ears tweaked a bit. "What is it Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha turned his head. "Shut up! I'm trying to figure that out." Inuyasha turned his head back to the forest, his ears tweaking again. He got up from where he was sitting with his arms crossed and slowly walked towards the forest. Something clipped his ear as he say a big shaddowy figure passed him, he turned around, grapping his cheek, feeling blood then looking up at the shadowy figure, It had red eyes and looked sorta like Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and it expanded because of Kagome. He ran at the figure and swung at it, it was blocked with another sword. Inuyasha looke down at the sword and gasped. Toukjiin! It was his brothers sword. He looked up a bit and sure enough, There was Sesshoumaru! "What the hell do you want!?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshourmaru.  
  
He slowly looked up, and smirked. "Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha spun back a bit. "You're still after this thing?" He said, Looking down at the sword. "Of course. It holds incredible power." Sesshoumaru said, Plunging at Inuyasha. He swung at inuyasha again, Inuyasha being barely able to block, almost slipping as well. "Give it to me or I'll take it from you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Inuyasha shook his head, blocking another blow being sent at him by Sesshoumaru.  
  
In desperation, Inuyasha knocked Toukjiin out of Sesshoumaru's hand with one swipe of his sword. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, Clawing down. "Poison flower claw!" Sesshoumaru yelled slashing Inuyasha across the face, on the same cheek he had before, making the slit bigger. Inuyasha fell backwards, still holding Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha got to his feet, swinging again at Sesshoumaru, but he jumped, landing behind Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around, slashing Sesshoumaru across the chest, The impact making Sesshoumaru fall back. Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippou hid behind a rock watching closly at the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Where the hell is Sango and Miroku? We could sure use their help right now." Kagome said sighing. Shippou looked up at her. "They went off looking for the Jewel shard that's in the near-by town. Remember?" Shippou replied. Kagome looked down at him. "Yeah, but they've been gone for a day.." She said sighing. "Yeah well what do you expect." He said turning his attention back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed his chest, looking up at Inuyasha, Knowing he had to get Inuyasha to drop Tetsusaiga. He ran once again at Inuyasha, Inuyasha jumping and swinging at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru slashed at Inuyasha again, hitting Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha fell dropping Tetsusaiga grasping at his chest. Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Tetsusaiga and smirked, but looked down at the blade, seeing that it had contracted back to its usless state, He looked confused. Inuyasha looked up, and spun around, his hand shooting out from his chest. "Blades of blood!" He yelled as little red sharp blades zoomed at Sesshoumaru. He tried to batt them away, but failed because of how usless the sword was at the moment, getting clipped by almost all of the blades, the ones that missed zoomed by his head.   
  
Sesshoumaru fell to the ground dropping Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha picked it up, It expanding again he swung down at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dogged it, getting clipped with the sword on the arm. Inuyasha stabbed in at Sesshoumaru's gut, Piercing it heavily. Sesshoumaru was no match for Tetsusaiga's power.   
  
Before Inuyasha could slash at him again, He and his sword turned into rain-drops, raising into the sky and colliding to become one, and Floating away..  
  
Once again Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga had defeated Sesshoumaru.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Crap eh? Yes i know, just review and say its crap then! ill still be happy!! 


End file.
